Snape's Scars
by SnapeHermioneFanFicStories
Summary: Long ago Snape made a deal that cost him his happiness. Can one bright student help him overcome his loss? Can the dark Potion's Master really love?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the complete story with added on chapters from another story I posted. My style of writing is not for everyone, I know it is a bit different. I set it up for there to be a sequel so in your review please let me know if you would like me to write a second story from this.**

 **VOLDEMORT NEVER EXISTED WHICH MEANS THE POTTERS ARE STILL ALIVE AS WELL AS ANYONE ELSE WHO MAY HAVE DIED. HARRY, RON AND HERMIONE ARE STILL BEST FRIENDS. EVERYONE HAS THE SAME PERSONALITY AS YOU KNOW THEM TO HAVE. SOME ASPECTS ARE DIFFERENT IN MY STORY THEN IN THE BOOKS/MOVIES. IF YOU FIND SOMETHING THAT IS NOT FAMILIAR, CHANCES ARE I'VE CHANGED IT. AN EXAMPLE BEING, PARENTS DROP THEIR KIDS OFF AT HOGWARTS INSTEAD OF THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Ron, Hermione and Harry arrived at the front gate of Hogwarts at the same time they did every year. As usual, Hagrid was waiting with a dumb smile on his face, giving out high fives to all the 7th years. He was especially proud this year because his three favorite students were ending their journey. He would miss them, but at the same time he couldn't wait for the world to experience their brilliance.

Hagrid: _Hermione! Ron! Harry! Welcome back! I've missed you._

Harry: _Hagrid you big goon, have you been waiting here for us again?_

Hagrid: _Yes sir, haven't moved from this here spot since the morn._

Hagrid bent down and gave Harry a giant bear hug.

Hermione: _Hey Hagrid. It's great to see you._

Ron: _Oy! Missed you too!_

Ron and Hermione together gave the giant a warm hug.

Hagrid: _You lot need some help with your things? I have Buckbeak waiting just over there to give you a ride._

Harry: _No thanks! My mum wanted to spend some time with me before she leaves. And I think the Weasley's will do the same. Try Hermione._

Hagrid: _Well alright._

Hagrid turned to look for Hermione

Hagrid: _Hey Hermione…need a lift?_

Hermione: _That would be great. Let me just say goodbye to my parents._

Hermione went over to her parents and hugged them goodbye. They drove off in their 2007 Honda Civic. Muggles.

Hermione: _Right. Let's go. Bye Harry. Bye Ron. See you at dinner._

Ron: _Yeah. Bye._

Harry waved.

Harry: _My parents and I are going to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. Care to join us?_

Ron: _I think I will pass. Mum is already scattered enough dealing with Ginny's stuff. I will just find you later._

Harry: _Suit yourself._

Harry watched the Weaslys climb on a carriage and rush off to the castle. An hour later, Harry and his parents were at the Three Broomsticks enjoying their drinks.

Harry: _You guys should be going. It will be dark soon enough._

Lily Potter: _Right you are Harry. Your father and I only wanted to spend as much time as we can with you._

James Potter: _Tell me again about this years Quidditch tryouts?_

Lily Potter: _I will not be bothered by that horrid story yet again. I'll go for a walk. Maybe get some sweets at Honeyduke's. Be right back._

Lily stood up and went outside. She walked down the path to view the shrieking shack. She remembered her childhood. She and her friends playing there together. They called it "headquarters". This thought calmed her. She often missed her friends. Remus, Sirius, Moody…but they were all busy with their careers and she didn't see them much. She heard someone approaching behind her.

Snape: _Why hello there Mrs. Potter._

Lily: _Severus!_

Lily hugged Severus.

Lily: _How are you? How was your summer? I meant to write I really did but James and Harry kept me so busy with plans for next year. It was maddening. I didn't even get to see Molly Weasley!_

Snape: _Its ok. Pretty boring. A few first years stayed behind for summer school. Dumbledoor put me on them. It was horrible._

Lily: _I'm sure they now know who the scariest person at the school is._

Lily laughed

Snape: _Yes, well. You know me._

Lily: _Say, why didn't you come to Harry's birthday party? We invited all his Professors. Almost everyone made it._

Snape: _Oh Lily. You know the second Professors show anything but discipline to these kids they walk all over you._

Lily: _No, you are just cold and harsh. I would very much like people to see you as I do. Kind, gentle, happy…well, happier._

Snape grinned.

Snape: _They know when I am pleased with them. If they aren't being punished, they know they have done a good job. And Harry is the best in my class, next to Granger of course so he rarely has detention, don't you worry._

Lily: _Don't go easy on him just because he is my son._

Snape: _We've been over this._

Lily: _I know. But I still wonder about you._

Snape: _Lily I can assure you, my personal feelings for you left long ago when you married that snot nose Potter._

Lily: _So you say. Yet I haven't seen you take a fancy to anyone in years. Not since me. I don't think you have ever taken a fancy to anyone else in your whole life!_

Snape: _Dear Lily. You are my closest friend. I tell you everything. You are the only person I can bear to have a conversation with. Don't you think I would tell you something like that?_

 _Snape blushed a little. Of course Lily caught it._

Lily: _So there is someone?_

Snape: _No there isn't. You're mad._

Lily: _Come on Severus talk to me. It's about time. We haven't had a real talk since last summer when you came to visit._

Snape: _Alright alright. Bloody hell woman you drive me mad sometimes you know that?_

Lily: _Talk._

Snape: _There is a girl..er..woman who I've taken a liking to. She's smart, sophisticated, pretty. The opposite of me. But it can never be. It's too complicated._

Lily: _I see. Well, my advice to you is this: You deserve whoever this mystery woman is. And she would be lucky to have you in her life. Just give it a chance._

Snape: _If you only knew._

Lily: _Well I highly doubt you would tell me if I begged._

Snape: _Right you are._

Lily: _Let yourself be happy Severus. I'm sorry but I have to be getting back. Harry needs to get to the Great Hall before dinner._

Snape: _Dearest Lily, please don't stray away from me again. You are my only friend._

He smiled slightly.

Lily: _I wouldn't dream of it._

Lily leaned in and kissed him on the check. She smiled, and apparated back to her family.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

First day of classes.

Hermione sat through her classes one by one. Listening to the expectations the teachers had for their eldest students. She was number one of course and always set the bar high. The worst was divination. Hermione always thought Professor Trelawney was very off putting. By the time defense against the dark arts came around, she was happy to join her friends.

Hermione sat down next to Ron and Harry in the back of the dungeon classroom.

Hermione: _How have your guys classes been so far?_

Ron: _Horrible._

Harry: _What he said._

Hermione: _Well I for one am excited to start the year. I just wish we would get in the groove of things already. I can't stand being lectured for an hour in each class._

Ron: _What a load of rubbish._

Hermione: _What?_

Ron: _You love class._

Hermione: _I do, but I would much rather be doing something then just listening to the Professor talk._

Ron: _I need sleep. This is never ending. And it seems like Snape is in a bad mood._

The three of them glanced over to Snape's desk where he sat turning through pages. It was snowing over his head, clearly he was frustrated.

Hermione: _Whatever. Just don't give him a reason to give you detention. It's the first day. That would be a record, even for you._

Ron: _Ha Ha very funny Miss know it all._

Hermione gave a sarcastic smile.

Snape stood up

Snape: _Turn to page 394._

He walked over to the projector which displayed pictures of wolves and dogs.

Snape: _Now, can anyone tell me the difference between a werewolf and an anamagus?_

Hermione: _Please, Sir. An anamagus is a wizard that elects to turn into an animal….a werewolf has no choice._

Snape _: 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for forgetting to raise your hand._

Snape walked over to where Hermione sat. He stood uncomfortably close to her and looked down, locking eyes.

Snape: _And you had best watch yourself this year Granger. I do not have patience for nonsense._

She stared back at him, not losing eye contact. He broke away, returning to teaching. Hermione was embarrassed she had crossed him so easily.

Ron: _Guess it's not me this year._

Hermione: _Oh shut up. At least he isn't wasting our time. He is actually teaching._

Ron: _Is this your new favorite subject then?_

Hermione: _Only if he keeps teaching. Of course I would rather have Professor Lupin back. Snape was a better Potions teacher then Slughorn._

Harry: _Oh no you don't. I'm almost better then you in that class. You cannot take that away from me. Slughorn adores me._

Hermione: _Well that makes one of us. And it's only because you have that book from last year. You really ought to turn that in._

Harry: _I'm the new Half Blood Prince. Shove off._

Hermione: _Just be careful. Don't go showing it off again this year. We don't want a repeat of what happened with the love potion._

Harry: _Yeah yeah I'll keep it to myself. Although Ginny borrows it from time to time._

Hermione: _How is it going with you two by the way? I haven't seen you spend much time together._

Ron: _You should have seen them this summer. Inseparable they were. It was maddening._

Harry: _We are fine. Just with Quidditch and school work, it's been hard to find time to be together._

Hermione: _Good to hear._

Ron glanced at Hermione for a second, blushed, then looked away. Harry saw and winked.

Snape: _Would you three hush up? Is it impossible to separate you lot? 10 points from Gryffindor. Don't make it 20. Shut up. Oh, and detention, after dinner._

Harry: _But sir, it's Quidditch tryouts at that time._

Snape: _Fine. You and Mr. Weasly will serve tomorrow. Granger, tonight…don't be late._

Hermione nodded.

Class went on. Afterwards, the three hurried out.

Ron: _Bloody Hell. We shouldn't have been talking._

Hermione: _I'll say. He's just mad about something. Harry did your mum say anything about him to you?_

Harry: _No. She doesn't talk about him much. I suspect my dad gets tense when she does bring him up. He's always been jealous of their friendship._

Hermione: _Could that be a contributing factor? Didn't Snape used to fancy Lily?_

Harry: _Yes, years ago. I doubt he does now._

Hermione: _Still._

Ron: _Well at any rate. Its none of our business. We just have to keep our heads down this year it would seem. No trouble with him._

Harry: _Agreed._

Hermione: _Yeah fine._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Dinner in the Great Hall

Hermione _: I don't want to go to detention. Snape is in a horrid mood. He will make me scrub the floor._

Ron: _Probably._

Harry: _Definitely._

Hermione: _Big help you two are. You have to do it tomorrow. Anyway, I should be going. Dinner has been over for a while._

Ron: _Bloody hell you are right. Harry we have to go!_

Harry and Ron rushed away for Quidditch tryouts.

Hermione slowly made her way to the dungeons. She hated it down there. It was wet, cold and empty. She felt uneasy, like someone was watching her. Since her first year at Hogwarts, the dungeons had a strange aura about them. She couldn't describe it. Hermione entered Snape's classroom. He was already ordering around other students.

Snape: _Nice of you to join us. The rest have been here a good 20 minutes. Where were you? Dinner ended long ago._

Hermione: _I'm sorry sir. I lost track of time and stayed in the Great Hall for dessert._

Snape: _Dessert? You silly girl. Make yourself useful and mop the floors. Everything else has already been done by your peers._

Hermione: _Yes sir._

Snape: _Be quick about it._

Hermione quickly started mopping under the chairs and around the desks. He said mop the floors. Was she meant to mop his quarters and desk area as well? She decided she better do his desk, but not risk going into his quarters.

Hermione: _Excuse me sir. Would you mind moving while I get under your desk please?_

Snape huffed with annoyance but stood up and allowed her to mop. She tried to go as fast as she could. Stepping back, she knocked over the bucket of water so it spilled all over Snape's shoes. He jumped back.

Snape: _Ah! Granger what have you done?_

Hermione: _Sir, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. Please forgive me._

She said in a panicked voice

Snape: _Enough. Why are you rushing? You make mistakes when you rush._

Hermione: _Sir, you said be quick. I was only doing what you asked._

Snape walked into his quarters and closed the door, locking the door behind him. Hermione let out a breath of relief. He hadn't gotten as mad as she expected. She started to mop up the water which was now all over the classroom floor. Hermione just wanted to get out of there. Snape came out a few moments later, with new shoes on.

Snape: _Stop rushing! What did I just tell you? You will have to join your friends tomorrow evening if you do not do a sufficient job tonight._

Hermione: _I'm sorry sir._

Snape: _Is everything ok? You are not acting like the Hermione Granger I know._

Hermione: _I just want to leave. I don't like the dungeons._

Snape: _It's a classroom. I thought classrooms were your second home._

Hermione: _They are, but there is just something about being down here that makes me uneasy, nervous. I'm sorry sir, I'll keep working._

Snape: _No, go._

Hermione: _What?_

Snape: _You heard me. Go. I'll have someone else finish the mopping._

Hermione: _What about my detention?_

Snape: _Forget it. Get out of here._

Hermione: _Thank you sir. Have a goodnight._

Snape waved her away.

Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor common room where she found Harry and Ron sitting in front of the fire place in their Quidditch gear.

Hermione: _How were tryouts?_

Harry: _Same old same old._

Ron: _No one new. Same team as last year. Say, aren't you supposed to be in detention still? Snape usually doesn't let out until late._

Hermione: _He let me go early. I spilled water on him and he let me leave._

Harry: _Maybe we should all spill water on him tomorrow what do you say Ron? Is that the key to getting out of his wretched classroom?_

Hermione: _I think he felt bad for me, I was a bit jumpy._

Harry: _oh._

Harry and Ron glanced at each other with a confused look.

Hermione: _I'm off to bed. I'll see you tomorrow. I may sleep late. I'm tired and don't feel too well._

Ron _: Alright, feel better._

Harry: _Night._

Hermione walked up the stairs and turned into the girls dorm.

Ron: _What do you suppose that was all about? She seemed strange._

Harry: _I'm sure it's nothing._

Ron: _I'll talk to her tomorrow. She just seems a bit shaken and on edge._

Harry: _When does Hermione not seem on edge? She's fine._

Ron shrugged.

*********The next day

Hermione went to her classes, she felt much better. A good night's rest was all she needed. It was nearing the end of her schedule, all that was left was to go down to the dungeons for defense against the dark arts. She walked down the stairs to the classroom. The door was closed and there was a piece of parchment that read:

 _Defense Against The Dark Arts_

 _7th year students, last period_

 _Meet in the lecture hall on the third floor_

 _Class will be held there from now on_

Hermione wondered why Snape had left the comfort of his own classroom. But she didn't question it. She was happy and eager to not have to go to the depressing underground classroom any longer. Ron and Harry were already there, along with almost everyone else. Hermione took a seat next to Harry in the back.

Hermione: _Why are we here?_

Harry: _Don't know. Snape said students felt "uneasy and nervous" being in the dungeons._

Hermione: _He said the words "uneasy and nervous"?_

Harry: _Yeah, what of it?_

Hermione: _Nothing, nothing…it's just odd that's all._

Harry: _Yeah, odd._

Snape came in the rear and quickly walked to the front of the room. He started teaching. He seemed to be his normal cold self. Class went by very slowly for Hermione. She couldn't help but wonder why the Professor had changed rooms and used her exact words as the explanation. She watched him, every so often he glanced at her. Definitely noticing her stare. Finally class was over.

Harry: _You coming? There's a game. Ron wanted me to remind you._

Hermione: _You go on ahead, but I'll be there. You didn't think I would want to miss the first game of the year did you?_

Harry smiled and walked out. Hermione slowly walked up to Snape who was sitting at the desk grading the first night's homework.

Hermione: _Professor?_

Snape: _Oh, Granger. What do you want?_

Hermione: _I was only wondering why you changed classrooms?_

Snape: _It better suited the students._

Hermione: _The students?_

Snape: _Yes…the students. No one will be late. It's closer to the rest of the classrooms._

Hermione: _I see._

Snape: _Please leave, I'm very busy._

Hermione: _Goodbye Professor._

She turned and walked away. There was something happening with Professor Snape. She thought he had changed the classroom for her. Of course he wouldn't admit it. Hermione decided to do something drastic to find out what was eating at the Professor. She smiled to herself as she joined her peers at the Quidditch game.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Hogwarts life went on. It was almost Christmas now. Hermione of course was doing exceptionally well in all her classes. Harry coming up behind her in almost everything. He was proving to be quite the talented wizard. Snape continued to shut everyone out, even Lily Potter. His letters grew less frequent and short. He was giving out detentions left and right. Professor McGonagall took note of this. She went to talk to Snape about his actions.

McGonagall: _Good evening Professor Snape, may I come in?_

She peered her head through his classroom door, the lecture hall, as she spoke.

Snape: _Yes of course, come in._

McGonagall: _I've noticed you have been giving out more detentions then usual. I'm here to inquire why._

Snape: _Oh! Well I've taken on a new teaching method._

McGonagall: _And what would that be?_

Snape: _If a student pisses me off, or annoys me, they get detention._

Snape chuckled. McGonagall frowned.

McGonagall: _You know that's not acceptable Severus. You cannot keep the students out of their activities. Quidditch games have been canceled all week due to lack of players. You have to stop treating the students like they are worthless. How will they learn to be great if we cannot help them achieve their full potential?_

Snape: _Most of these brats will be working at the Leaky Cauldron, or worse, here. They ARE worthless._

McGonagall: _I will not have you speak like that. Severus you have been at Hogwarts for over 20 years and never have I seen such disrespect. What ever is the matter?_

Snape: _I will cancel all detentions. Away with you old woman._

McGonagall: _Watch it Snape._

With that she left quickly. Snape went back to what he was doing, writing a letter to Lily Potter. It read:

 _My Dearest Lily,_

 _I cannot tell you what pains me, but know it is a heavy burden._

 _I feel alone. I feel sad. I am empty in this cold place._

 _I don't know what to do with myself. It seems time is a punishment that is never ending._

 _Please help me. Tell me what to do._

 _Always,_

 _Severus Snape._

Snape had been using Hedwig to send and receive his letters as he did not have an owl of his own. He quickly walked up to the owlry and handed Hedwig the letter. With a swoosh, she was off. He hoped Lily would report back that same day.

******In the Gryffindoor common room

Harry: _Hey Hermione where are you off to?_

Hermione: _The library._

Harry: _Mind if I come? I have a lot of studying to do and you always help me focus._

Hermione: _I would rather go alone actually._

Harry: _Ok then…_

Hermione: _I'm sorry, I just have to focus. Maybe Ginny can help you._

Harry: _Right, ok. Bye._

Hermione left. Ron came down the stairs and sat next to Harry.

Harry: _You saw that right? She blew me off._

Ron: _I saw alright. She's up to something._

Harry: _Well then we best not bother her._

Ron: _We should follow her and see if she is actually going to the library._

Harry: _No. Why do you care? If she wanted to tell us she would. I'm sure she will in her own time. Give her space. She is under a lot of stress._

Ron: _How do you know about what stress she is under?_

Harry: _She talks to me._

Ron: _She talks to me too but she hasn't mentioned anything unusual to me. What has she gone on about to you?_

Harry: _Snape has been keeping her after dinner every day for the past few weeks. He seems to be pushing her harder then she can manage. Piling on the work during detention. He just makes her read for hours and hours._

Ron: _We should tell Dumbledoor, That's not right._

Harry: _We should wait and let Hermione stand up for herself._

Ron: _That girl has got to sort out her priorities._

They both laughed and went on talking about their upcoming Quidditch game.

Hermione walked down the abandoned corridors and past the library. She made a sharp left and entered the girl's lavatory. She walked back to the last stall.

Hermione: _Alohamora._

The bathroom stall door swung open to reveal a bubbling cauldron with white smoke pouring off the top. Hermione stirred the green bumpy liquid until it sizzled, almost an hour later.

Hermione: _Almost done._

She whispered to herself.

Hermione locked the stall and made her way out of the bathroom and back to the common room. Ron and Harry were still sitting on the sofa. She plopped down next to them.

Hermione: _Got any chocolate?_

Ron handed her a chocolate frog.

Hermione: _Thanks, I could use a "pick me up"._

She smiled

Ron: _You alright, you seem stressed._

Hermione: _Yes. I'm fine. Just a lot to do before we leave tomorrow._

Harry: _You're still coming to stay with us yes?_

Hermione: _Yes. When will your parents be here to pick us up?_

Harry: _Right after breakfast._

Hermione: _Perfect, I'll be sure to be packed and ready to go by then. Speaking of which, I better go finish. See you boys tomorrow._

Ron: _Night._

Harry nodded goodbye. Hermione went back up to her dorm.

Ron: _Why is she staying with you again?_

Harry: _I don't know. She asked, of course I said yes. Maybe because Ginny is staying with us as well and wanted to be with her?_

Ron: _Right, that makes sense. Well I hope my sister has more fun with you. I'm stuck going to Romania to see Charlie._

Harry: _Well maybe we will apparate to you. Just send an owl if you want us to visit._

Ron: _Oh, I will be in need of that for sure. Two weeks with mum and dad, alone, and Charlie? I hope I survive. Bill and Fleur may join us as well._

Harry: _Yes. Well. I'm tired. Let's turn in?_

Ron: _You go ahead. I haven't even started packing._

Harry walked up into his dorm and went to sleep.

******Breakfast the next morning in the Great Hall

Hermione walked in with her trunk.

Harry: _Good morning, my parents have just arrived._

Hermione: _Do I have time to eat quickly?_

Harry: _I suppose, but be fast._

Hermione ate in a hurry. They both went down to find the Potters sitting outside talking to Dumbledoor.

James: _Ah Harry, Hermione. About ready?_

Harry: _Yeah, ready._

Hermione: _Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, thank you so much for hosting. Where is Ginny? I thought she was coming too?_

Harry: _She is going to coming a bit later. Mr and Mrs Weasley are driving up and then apparating to Romania, leaving Ginny with the car. I hate that thing. I never know if it will stay off the ground long enough. I hope she is safe flying it._

Lily Potter: _I'm sure she will be fine. Say, do you know where Severus is? I would very much like to say hello before we depart._

Dumbledoor _: Why he should be in his office._

Lily Potter: _Thank you._

Lily turned to James.

Lily Potter: _I'll be right back dear._

James Potter: _Don't take to long. I want to be home in time for lunch._

Harry and Hermione started packing the car up with their luggage. Lily headed down to the dungeons. She knocked on Professor Snape's door.

Snape: Come in.

Lily Potter: _Hello Severus._

Snape looked up and smiled.

Snape: _Why Lily, what a surprise! I'm so glad to see you._

Lily Potter: _I can't stay long I just wanted to give you my letter. I didn't risk sending it by owl in case Harry were to receive it instead._

Snape: _Sure sure. Well Happy Christmas Lily. I hope to see you soon._

Lily Potter: _You are welcome over for Christmas dinner Severus. You are always welcome at my home._

Snape: _I wouldn't want to intrude. But thank you for the invitation Lily dear._

Lily hugged Snape and kissed him on the cheek like she always did. Then went back to the car. Snape opened the letter which read:

 _My dear Severus,_

 _Too long have you been this way._

 _Too long have you yearned for love, yet it never came._

 _You are alive but not living._

 _You are a flower in an open field. Vulnerable and alone._

 _Why you cannot talk to anyone I do not know._

 _Talk to Albus._

 _He is a friend, a kind soul._

 _He can help you._

 _Find help dear one. You do not deserve the life that has been bestowed onto you._

 _You deserve much more. You deserve what I have. Happiness._

 _I am sorry my happiness does not involve you._

 _I want it to. Be my friend again. Come visit us. You will always have a home here._

 _~Lily._

Snape loved Lily's letter. She pushed him to be a better person. But he did not let her in. He couldn't be honest with her. To be honest with her would be to admit how he really felt. And that was dangerous. He must look for happiness somewhere else. But not at Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

****At the Potter home

Harry: _You can sleep in the guest bedroom Hermione. Ginny will sleep in my room._

Hermione: _Figures._

She winked at Harry

Harry: _Why did you want to stay with me anyway? Don't you and your parents usually visit relatives in America?_

Hermione: _Just felt like being with friends this break I guess._

Harry: _Alright well we will have a good time!_

Hermione: _Yes! I'm looking forward to it. Mind if I have a few minutes to myself to unpack and change? I'll be down for lunch in a bit._

Harry walked out to his room to unpack his things. Moments later Ginny arrived. She knocked on the Potter's door.

Lily Potter: _Ginny! Darling how wonderful to see you again._

Ginny: _Thanks for inviting me._

Lily Potter: _You are practically family dear._

Ginny smiled.

Ginny: _Where is Harry?_

Lily: _He is in his room. You will be staying in there with him. Go on up, make yourself at home._

Ginny: _Thank you Mrs. Potter._

Lily: _See you for lunch._

Ginny went up to Harry's room.

Ginny: _Hey._

Harry: _Hello love_.

Harry walked over and gave Ginny a quick peck on the lips.

Harry: _Need help unpacking? I've cleared out a drawer for you in my dresser._

Ginny: _Thank you. I didn't bring much._

Harry: _Are you tired?_

Ginny: _Not at all. The drive here was a bit scary._

Harry: _I can imagine. I was worried about your safety._

Ginny: _As usual._

They smiled at each other.

Harry: _Say, how about this?_

He winked

Harry slowly walked over and shut his door, locking it behind him. He walked over and kissed Ginny passionately. Together they made their way over to the bed.

In the next room over Hermione had finished unpacking. She pulled out the last item in her suitcase, a very small handbag. She reached in, her hand continuing down until her whole arm was engulfed by the bag. She rummaged around and pulled out the cauldron that had been in the girl's bathroom at Hogwarts. As she pulled it out, it grew to normal size. She set it on the floor and started stirring. It began to bubble and produce a white mist. Hermione looked pleased. She heard a voice.

Lily Potter: _Kids! Lunch is ready. Come down and eat while it's still warm._

Hermione set the cauldron under the bed so as not to be seen by anyone walking by and went downstairs. She sat down next to Lily.

Hermione: _Mrs. Potter which bathroom should I use?_

Lily: _You are welcome to use the family bathroom which is next to James and my room. There is also a bathroom downstairs, but that one has no bath._

Hermione: _Thanks!_

Harry and Ginny scampered downstairs looking rather messy as if they just woke up. Hermione shot a wink over to Harry who winked back.

Lily Potter: _You two all settled in?_

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and giggled quietly.

Harry: _Yeah mum we are fine. Ginny is only going to stay a few days._

Lily Potter: _Decided to visit your brother Charlie?_

Ginny: _Yes! But I admit my motive for going is to see the Shrunken Heads live. They are playing near the cottage where my parents are staying. I plan on coming back here after._

Lily Potter: _Sounds like a plan. Take Harry with you. It would do him some good. We will pay for the concert._

Ginny: _Wow, thanks so much Mrs. Potter!_

Lily Potter: _Don't mention it. I haven't seen my boy so happy in years. You have really helped him._

Ginny smiled at Lily then blushed as she turned towards Harry who was staring at her with love in his eyes.

Lily placed food on the table.

Lily Potter: _Eat up everyone. You will need your energy for later!_

Hermione: _What is happening later?_

Lily Potter: _We are taking you to a muggle event! Its called Snowboarding._

Hermione: _Yes, I've done that many times. My parents used to rent a cabin in the mountains every year and teach me when I was a child. I don't believe I liked it all that much. Maybe if it is ok with you I will just stay here and join you after for dinner?_

Lily Potter: _Sure thing!_

After they all ate, The Potter's and Ginny got dressed in their warmest clothing and left for the mountains. Hermione walked back into the bedroom and pulled out her cauldron. Her potion was ready and she now had only 72 hours to use it before it expired. Hermione walked into the Potter's bathroom. She searched through the drawers and on the shelves until she found what she was looking for. Lily's hairbrush. Hermione pulled a few strands of hair off the brush and carried them back into the bedroom. She put the hair into her cauldron and stirred. It bubbled intensely. It was ready. Carefully, she bottled it up in a vial and put the cauldron back into her handbag. She could relax now. She had time.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The next day Hermione planned to use her potion. She made an excuse that she was going to spend the day with a friend who lived nearby. But she was really going to Hogwarts. Hermione made sure she had her potion, and a change of clothes. Carefully she apparated out from the Potter's driveway and into the girls dorm at Hogwarts. Lavender Brown, who had stayed at Hogwarts for the break, was so startled by the arrival of her roommate she screamed.

Lavender: _What on earth are you doing Hermione? You scared me half to death._

Hermione: _I just wanted to come back to use the library for a few hours._

Lavender: Y _ou could have warned me._

Hermione: _It wasn't planned. Sorry! I won't be back here until break is over. Sorry for startling you. I just didn't know where else to apparate into._

Lavender: _Well good luck with whatever your studying for._

Hermione: _I'll be out of you hair in a second, I just have to change._

Lavender: _What's wrong with the clothes you have on now?_

Hermione smirked. She changed fast.

Lavender: _Blimey Hermione. Those clothes look like they belong on a 40 year old mother. Not a student. What are you thinking?_

Hermione: _They are very comfortable thank you very much. I'll be going now. Good day._

Lavender: _Whatever, bye._

Hermione walked out, peering down the hall to make sure no one would see her. It was nearing lunch time so all the students that stayed would be headed to the Great Hall to eat, along with most of the teachers. Hermione sprinted down to the girls bathroom on the 1st floor. She locked herself in the last stall and pulled out the potion. She drank. It tasted like goblin piss. Hermione looked down, her hands developed little lumps that started moving around. In fact, her whole body was moving. She closed her eyes and waited for the uncomfortable feeling to pass. A few minutes later she emerged and went up to the mirrors. Green eyes, red hair, long thin face with wrinkles. She was now Lily Potter. The Pollyjuice potion had done its job. She had one hour before she needed another dose. Luckily she had extra vials filled with the potion.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom and made her way past the great hall. She went down all the stairs until it grew dark and cold. She had entered the dungeons. She walked swiftly down the corridor so as not to let the damp cause her distress. She knocked on the door.

Snape: _Enter._

Hermione as Lily: _Hello Severus!_

Snape: _Lily! What on earth are you doing here?_

Snape stood up, walked over and hugged her hard. Hermione was taken aback as she had never seen the Professor in a good mood, much less hug anyone. But she hugged back to play the part.

Snape: _I though you would be home now enjoying your time with Harry._

Hermione as Lily: _I was, but I was worried about you._

Snape: _Oh Lily, you are always worried about me._

Hermione as Lily: _I talked to a few people and they all say the same thing. You are being distant, giving students unwarranted detentions. Making them miserable._

Snape: _I am doing nothing more and nothing less then my job._

Hermione as Lily: _That is rubbish Professor!_

Snape: _Professor? What happened to Severus._

Hermione as Lily: _I'm mad. It came out._

Snape: _Right. Well. As for my job, I don't see how you know all this._

Hermione as Lily: _I just know. Believe me._

Snape: _Well what do you want from me Lily? There is nothing here for me. It's me coping. I can't do anything else._

Hermione as Lily: _Well what on earth is the matter?_

Snape: _Have you not read a single letter I've sent you? Have you forgotten what you have said to me?_

Hermione as Lily: _No of course not. But I would like to start over. Talk it out from the beginning. You need to talk to me Severus._

Snape: _Why? Why do you care so much?_

Hermione as Lily: _Because we are friends and friends look out for each other. I can help you._

Snape: _You can't help me. I cant even help me. What I seek is beyond.._

Hermione as Lily: _Beyond what?_

Snape: _Beyond acceptable. It's not right. I cannot give into how I feel._

Hermione as Lily: _Talk to me._

Snape: _I cannot let how I feel about this person affect me. Although clearly it has been this whole time. You are not the first to confront me about my behavior._

Hermione as Lily: _There is someone affecting you?_

Snape: _Yes. Remember we talked about her before._

Hermione as Lily: _Her?_

Snape: _Lily for goodness sake you were hounding me about her when you dropped Harry off. Do you not remember?_

Hermione as Lily: _I remember, I just forgot for a few moments. So this woman, who is she?_

Snape: _I cannot tell you Lily._

Hermione as Lily _: It's not me is it?_

Snape laughed

Snape: _Don't be silly. You know I no longer possess those feelings for you. I cannot tell you who it is. It's not allowed._

Hermione as Lily: _Severus you must be honest with yourself._

Snape: _How can I? It can never be. I can never be with her._

Hermione as Lily: _Severus I cannot tell you if that is true or not unless you tell me._

Snape: _Please don't think ill of me if I tell you dear Lily. I cannot help how I feel._

Hermione as Lily: _I promise._

Snape: _Hermione Granger._

Hermione's heart stopped. She was right. She didn't know how to feel about this. She hadn't thought of the Professor in that way yet.

Hermione as Lily: _Well. I see your dilemma. She is a student._

Snape: _That's not the issue. Of course it is an issue but not the main one I am referring too. She would never see me as you do. She has never seen me like this, open and vulnerable. She has only seen a cruel, cold, alone man with no sympathy for his students. She only knows me as horrid._

Hermione as Lily: _Why do you act like that to her if you want her to see you for who you are on the inside?_

Snape: _Because this is not who I am on the inside! I am all those things. That's just who I am. I am only this way with you because we have a past, a connection. You are the only one I can be like this with. I'm sure you understand that. I can't change who I am. I guess my darkness has just magnified with these feelings. It's a subconscious way I deal with pain._

Hermione as Lily: _That's not too healthy. You need to express yourself in a different manner. Or clean up your act as a teacher for the benefit of the students. They have done nothing wrong. Hermione has done nothing wrong._

Snape: _I suppose you are right as usual. Lily you are a dear friend thank you for talking to me. I'm sure you had better be going now._

Hermione as Lily: _Wrong again. I can stay. My family is out all day, I will not be missed!_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Hermione excused herself to the bathroom. She needed another dose of the pollyjuice potion. As she stood looking at herself, as Lily, in the ladies room she couldn't help but like this new Severus Snape. She wished he would be friendly to this degree with her as herself. He liked her. After downing another vial of Polyjuice potion she returned to Snape.

Snape: _Care for some tea?_

Hermione as Lily: _Yes, I would love some thank you Severus._

They chatted as Snape prepared the tea. Briefly about James' and Lily's jobs. Hermione tried to keep the focus on Snape or Hogwarts as she did not know many details of Lily's life and did not want to give away her true identity.

Snape: _Harry is doing remarkably well in my class. Almost tied with Granger. If he keeps it up , he will end with first markings._

Hermione as Lily: _Impossible. Hermione has been working incredibly hard. She will be on top._

Snape: _You are close with her?_

Hermione as Lily: _Well no, not really. Harry has told me._

Snape: _Ah I see. Well what I say is true. He is giving her a run for her money. I'm quite impressed. But I cannot let him know or he may stop rising._

Hermione as Lily: _Yes, best to keep it to yourself._

Snape: _I cannot help but wonder, is there something bothering you? You seem a bit tense Lily._

Hermione was in fact tense. She always was in the dungeons. They made her uneasy.

Hermione as Lily: _Just a bit tired, that's all._

Snape: _Well we can sit and rest for the remainder of your stay if that's what you would like._

Hermione as Lily: _Why don't we go for a walk on the grounds? I would love to get some fresh air._

Snape: _I would prefer to keep up appearances. The students know I'm not one for walks. In fact, they don't see me aside from meals in the Great Hall and class. I keep to myself here most of the time._

Hermione as Lily: _Why is that?_

Snape: _Showing a soft side, it opens you up to being viewed as weak._

Hermione as Lily: _Do you view me as weak?_

Snape: _Of course not Lily._

Hermione as Lily: _Do you view Dumbledoor or Professor McGonagall as weak?_

Snape: _Well no but…_

He was cut off

Hermione as Lily: _They show their fondness of students, they show their soft side and they are two of the most powerful magical beings on earth. How is that a bad thing?_

Snape: _It's not. But they have always been like that. Me? I've always been like this. If I change, it changes people's view off me. It WILL make me look weak._

Hermione as Lily: _Suit yourself but I think changing your classroom the second day of school already showed some students you do care a little bit._

Hermione realized Lily wouldn't have known about that. She panicked .

Snape: _How do you know about that?_

Hermione as Lily: _Well…um…Harry told me in a letter._

Snape: _Harry tells you a lot about me it seems._

Snape squinted his eyes, he was a bit skeptical.

Hermione: _Yes he does. He tells me everything about all his teachers and what is going on in his life. Is it a crime to be close with my son?_

Snape's face relaxed

Snape: _No. But I didn't know I was a topic in letters. Just very surprising that's all._

Hermione as Lily: _Always the tone of surprise._

Snape chuckled.

Hermione as Lily: _So no more undeserved detentions for any students?_

Snape: _No._

Hermione as Lily: _Very good. Please try to have patience, reward will follow._

Snape: _How will reward follow?_

Hermione as Lily: _Good things happen to good people._

Snape: _Bad things happen to bad people too._

Hermione as Lily: _You are not a bad person. Is that what you think?_

Snape: _I was cruel to Hermione. I gave her detention almost every day just so I could be near her._

Hermione as Lily: _I'm sure she knew something was wrong._

Snape: _How could she?_

Hermione as Lily: _She is a know it all._

Snape: _I do not believe she knows all about my life. Schoolwork and the likes, yes, but not me. No one knows me except you._

Hermione as Lily: _Just apologize to her. I'm sure she will understand._

Snape: _I can't. She doesn't know what I am apologizing for. And I surely cannot tell her how I feel. I could be sacked. She would make a fool of me_.

Hermione as Lily: _I'm sure she is not that heartless._

Snape: _I was cruel to her, she wouldn't think twice about repaying the favor._

Hermione as Lily: _Not everyone is spiteful Severus. Some people are kind at heart. She is._

Snape sipped on his tea while contemplating this. Hermione excused herself to the bathroom again. It was time for another dose of potion. She left. Hedwig flew in carrying a letter for Snape. he opened it. It read :

 _Severus._

 _My dear Severus. Do not despair. Do not feel sad._

 _I will come visit you. I can tell you are in need of some friendly company._

 _Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley are at my residence currently._

 _The day after tomorrow I will send everyone out. At that time I will make my way to Hogwarts._

 _Chin up. Your a wonderful man. We have a lot of catching up to do._

 _Until then_

 _~Lily_

Just then Hermione walked back into the room.

Snape: _What is the meaning of this?_

Hermione as Lily: _What are you talking about?_

Snape: _You're not Lily._

Hermione as Lily: _Don't be ridiculous Severus. You know me._

Snape: _Don't move._

Snape pulled out his wand and pointed it at Hermione who had stiffened.

Snape: _Who are you?_

Hermione as Lily: _Lily Potter! Severus what are you doing!_

Snape: _Lily wasn't due to come for 2 more days. This letter was sent this morning, after you arrived. You are not Lily Potter. Who are you? I demand you tell me._

Hermione as Lily: _I will not tell you. It is better you do not know._

Snape aimed his wand at her and chanted.

Snape: _Reveal secrets._

Slowly Hermione felt herself start to change. Her hair turned brown and shortened. Her eyes turned brown. She shrunk down to her normal height. She turned into her self again. Snape gasped.

Snape: _Hermione! What the bloody hell are you doing?! This is unheard of. You cannot be serious. Explain yourself immediately._

Hermione started crying.

Hermione: _I'm sorry sir. I just…there was something wrong with you. And then you changed classrooms because I was uncomfortable down here. You gave me detention so many more times then I was deserving of. I had to find out what was wrong. I didn't expect you to feel that way about me. I knew you would tell Lily Potter. Please Sir! I wanted to help you. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean to stay this long. I only meant to find out what was wrong and be on my way. But then you were so honest. You were completely different. I have never seen you like this before so of course I had to stay and keep talking. I wanted to fix the problem but I've just made it worse. I'm so embarrassed._

Hermione collapsed on the floor in a puddle of tears. Snape lowered his word and looked at her with sympathy. He had never seen a student cry like this. Hermione buried her face in her hands, trying to cover her tears.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Hermione kept crying. Snape was unsure of what to do. He has just confessed his feelings to her. Not Lily.

Snape: _Hermione. Come sit over on the couch. You will feel better._

Hermione looked up. Her face was bright red.

Hermione: _You're not mad? I'm not in trouble?_

Snape: _Oh I'm mad…but now is not the time. We need to talk._

Snape held his hand out to help her up. She took it. She walked in front of him over to the couch and sat down looking at the floor. She couldn't bear to make eye contact.

Snape: _What I said. I had no intention to act on it, you must know that._

Hermione: _I know._

Snape: _I wish you would have come talk to me as yourself._

Hermione: _You would have sent me away immediately or given me another detention._

Snape: _That may be true, but this was wrong. I confessed to you because I thought you were Lily. Now you know private things. You know how I feel about you. How can I go on with you as a student? This will always linger._

Hermione was still looking down at her feet.

Hermione: _I don't know sir._

Snape: _Are you frightened by my feelings?_

Hermione: _No sir._

Snape: _Are you ok? You can leave if you want. I do not want to make you uncomfortable._

Hermione: _I'm ok. I just….._

Snape: _You just what?_

Hermione: _I wish you would have told me._

Snape: _Silly girl. You wouldn't have heard it. You would have laughed in my face as if it were a joke. Look at you, look at me. There are no similarities here._

Hermione: _I know that._

Snape: _How do you want to go from here? I can't very well have you telling your friends._

Hermione: _I wont tell. I promise._

Snape got onto his knees in front of Hermione, his hips level with the couch she was sitting on. He took her hands. Her head was still drooped, her eyes locked on the floor.

Snape: _I'm truly sorry Hermione. Please forgive me?_

Hermione sat for a few moments, she looked at her hands, they were being held by his. He was so cold to touch but it was comforting. She felt warmth within. Without looking up, she suddenly threw her arms around him and squeezed. Snape was surprised but allowed the movement. He hugged her back. After minutes, she pulled back and looked at him.

Hermione: _I want to try._

Snape: _What?_

Hermione: _I want to try._

Snape: _Try what?_

Hermione: _Us._

Snape stood up and sat back down on his chair.

Snape: _What exactly do you mean?_

Hermione: _I would like to see if we work. Not just as student and teacher, but as two people interested in each other. Two people attracted to one another who want to take it further._

Snape glared at her.

Snape: _Hermione, you cannot be serious. Look at me._

Hermione: _I am looking at you. I see you now. I see you for who you can be. I see you for who you want to be. I see you._

Snape: _We can't. You know its against the law, not to mention Hogwarts rules._

Hermione: _It's not against the law to see each other. And I'm of age, nothing we do is illegal._

Snape: _You are of age? The trace is behind you?_

Hermione: _Yes._

Snape: _I cannot risk losing my job. Hogwarts is all I have. I have no other home to go to._

Hermione: _We won't do anything stupid. We can just spend time together and say it's detention. We can get to know each other._

Snape: _I suppose there is no harm in just talking. But I cannot lose appearances. I must treat you like everyone else at all other times. I cannot suddenly go easy on a student, especially an attractive female student._

Hermione looked down and blushed. Snape grinned.

Hermione: _I will not take your anger or coldness personally. I know you don't mean it. I've dealt with it for seven years._

Snape: _Dear girl, can this be real?_

Hermione: _Let me prove it._

Hermione stood up and slowly walked over to where he sat. She knelt down, placing her hands on his. She raised one hand to cup his cold check. She leaned in and gently placed her lips on his. She felt him kiss back. She pressed harder. She felt one hand on her waist and the other in her hair. Her heart skipped a beat. Her stomach turned. She pulled away quickly got up and sat back on the couch.

Hermione: _I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me._

Snape was staring at her. His face was completely relaxed. He looked happy.

Snape: _There is nothing to apologize for. I would have done it if you hadn't. For so long I've wanted to kiss those lips, hold you in my arms. Dear sweet Hermione, why on earth would you choose me?_

Hermione: _Please do not ask me to put my affection into words . There is no word or phrase that can accurately describe how I feel._

Snape: _I too feel the same way. You are so young Hermione. How can you know what you want?_

Hermione: _I don't know what I will want in the future. But right now I want to try things with you. And if we don't take that chance, you nor I will ever know the truth of what we could be. It will just be a fantasy if we don't leap._


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Hermione returned to the Potter's. Harry and Ginny joined Ron in Romania. Lily had gone to stay at Hogwarts much to Snape's liking. Hermione had tons of work to do, but she couldn't focus. Her mind kept pulling her back to Snape's office. The pair only communicated by letters now. They couldn't risk anyone finding out.

 _Severus,_

 _I cannot do my work. I cannot focus on anything but you. I wish to return._

 _I have no patience. We must learn if we are compatible._

 _Hermione_

 _Dear sweet girl,_

 _I wish you would focus on your school work. I cannot be the reason you do not get everything done. Please don't let me be a distraction. I am not going anywhere, my feelings are not going anywhere. We have time. You will return in two weeks. Be patient. We do not want to rush this. I know you want to give us a try. But I am worried you do not know what you are getting yourself into. I am much older then you. I may want more then you are comfortable giving to me. I do not want to push you into something you are not ready for. I hope you can understand my hesitation. We are from different worlds, different generations. I am not looking to be a short term experiment that many girls have at your age. I am beyond that. I hope you understand._

 _-Severus-_

 _Severus,_

 _I do understand your hesitation. And to be perfectly honest, I am not sure of the feelings I have for you. I can't explain it. I feel a warmth when I think of you. I smile slightly when I hear your name. Can I picture a future with you? No. Not at this time. I'm just being honest. But that doesn't mean I don't want one. It simply means I do not know what I will want once we try for real. I may feel different, in a good way, in a bad way, who knows? I am young, this is true. I too wonder if what I feel is real. Before our talk, I only thought of you as a Professor. My thoughts of you are new and exciting. I also cannot help but question their reality. I understand you may want more then I have to offer as of now. But that can change over time, as I grow and learn about the world. I will change too. Maybe once I am not a student you will see me as an equal. If what I feel is real, I will give you what you seek._

 _Hermione_

 _Hermione,_

 _Your candor is admirable. You will figure out what you want. I will not subject you to anything beyond what you can handle. How are your studies? It's been a week, have you managed to get most of your work done? My work alone is an impressive amount and I cannot be lenient if you don't finish. I must treat you equal to your peers._

 _-Severus-_

 _Severus,_

 _Yes I have done the majority of my work. You last letter put me at ease. It was comforting to know you trust me. I am struggling with your workload, you gave us a lot. Any tip on how to complete it?_

 _Hermione_

 _Miss Granger,_

 _I cannot help you with your work. It would not be fair to your peers. You must understand, I really cannot show any favoritism no matter what we become. Know also, if we do not succeed, I will not treat you unfairly. But do not ask me to give you favors._

 _-Severus-_

 _Professor Snape,_

 _I understand. I'm sorry I asked. Please do not be upset with me._

 _Hermione_

 _My sweet Hermione,_

 _I am not upset with you. I was only telling you what is. You have known me for seven years. In that time I have only been cold and heartless towards you. Now you see me in a different light. Though I may be harsh towards you in the public eye, I do not mean it. Please do not fear me as you used to. I will never hurt you._

 _-Severus-_

 _Hermione,_

 _Is everything ok? I have not heard back from you for several days. I'm beginning to worry. Please let me know you are safe and out of harms way._

 _-Severus-_

 _Severus,_

 _I am ok. I shall arrive back at Hogwarts in two days. I will come to your office at that time._

 _Hermione_

 _Hermione,_

 _I miss you._

 _-Severus-_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Hermione drove back to Hogwarts with the Potter's. She could only think about finding Snape. At last they arrived.

Harry: _Well it's about time._

Lily: _Sorry, icy road, didn't want to drive fast._

Harry: _I don't see why we didn't just apparate._

Lily: _You know I can't stand it._

Harry: _Whatever Mum._

Lily: _Mind your manners dear boy._

They smirked at each other.

They all stepped out of the car. Harry and James began unloading the trunk. Hermione started to help.

Lily: _Ah Hermione, may I speak with you over here for a moment?_

Hermione: _If you don't mind I would really like to go unpack._

Lily: _This will only take a moment._

Hermione walked over to Lily.

Lily: _Don't toy with him._

Hermione: _I beg your pardon._

Lily: _He is a broken man. Don't break him further._

Hermione: _What are you talking about?_

Lily: _He has much to die for, but not much to live for. Don't be the cause of his pain._

Lily gave Hermione an intense look before walking away to help her family unload. Hermione didn't know what to think. Lily had stayed with Severus over the break, he must have told her. They all finished unpacking. Harry and Hermione said their goodbyes and proceeded to hop on the carriage. They arrived in the Gryffindor common room.

Harry: _I'll see you later. I'm gonna go unpack a bit then head to lunch. Meet you there? Do you know when Ron and Ginny are coming back?_

Hermione: _I don't think they are coming back until tomorrow. I'm not sure I will make it to lunch, you go on ahead without me. Bye._

Hermione scurried to her room.

Lavender: _Hey, you're back!_

Hermione: _Your observation is correct. Hi._

Lavender: _How was your Christmas?_

Hermione: _I'm just glad to be back._

Lavender: _That bad?_

Hermione: _No. That boring._

Lavender: _That's too bad. Here, I saw this in Dufftown and though you might like it._

Lavender took a gift wrapped object off her nightstand and handed it to Hermione. She unwrapped it. It was a small mirror, gold outline with crystals. Very beautiful. It sparkled in her eyes.

Hermione: _It's beautiful, thank you Lav._

Lavender: _Look in it again._

Hermione: _What?_

Lavender: _Just look._

Hermione looked into the mirror again. She only saw her reflection. But then images began to appear.

Lavender: _What do you see?_

Hermione: _I see you. And me. We're talking. Smiling. It just looks like we're having a friendly conversation, a happy conversation. There's a lot of laughter. What is this?_

Lavender: _Its called a "Mist Mirror". It shows you how you truly feel about a person standing near you. You like me, we're friends….so that's what it showed you._

Hermione: _Curious. I've never heard of it._

Lavender: _Well to be honest I didn't get it in Dufftown. My mum made it. I just didn't want to ruin the surprise. See, I have one too._

Lavender held up her own Mist Mirror.

Lavender: _They are prototypes. She means to sell them at her shop soon._

Hermione: It's _remarkable. Definitely going to be popular._

Lavender: _I'll share your approval with her._

She laughed

Hermione _: I think I will keep it in my bag at all times. Never know when it could give someone a good laugh! I'm going to go to the library._

Lavender: _Yes, I keep mine with me too. And ok I'll see you later!_

Hermione walked out and made her way down the stairs and past the library. She turned and took more stairs down another four flights until it became damp and cold. She had reached the dungeons. She walked to Snape's office and knocked on the door.

Hermione: _Hello?_

Snape: _Enter._

Hermione: _Hi Severus._

Snape stood up and walked over to Hermione without saying anything and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beating fast. Snape pulled away and held Hermione by her shoulders, he looked into her eyes.

Snape: _I missed you._

Hermione smiled.

Snape: _Come, sit down._

Hermione and Snape sat down on opposite couches.

Snape: _How are you doing? Did you get all your work done? As I said before I do not want to be a distraction to you._

Hermione: _Yes I got everything done including your work. I hope it is to your liking._

Snape: _I'm sure it will be, it has been since you were a first year. Now shall we talk about what to do next?_

Hermione nodded.

Snape: _I do not want to rush. You need to decide if this is what you truly want. I will be open and honest with you. I will be myself._

Hermione: _I want you to be yourself. That's the only way_

Snape: _My worry is that we are too different. We have nothing to talk about. We have no common interests._

Hermione: _We will figure it out. Let's not pressure ourselves. Let's be smart and "go with the flow" as my parents say._

Snape stood up and sat next to Hermione on the couch. He put his arm around her, pulling her inward. She leaned over and set her head on his chest. He reached up with his other hand, swung his legs up and pulled her between them while reclining. Her back now on his chest, head under his chin. He set his elbows on her shoulders and held her hands.

Snape: _I like holding you._

Hermione: _You are so cold, yet I feel so warm and safe._

Snape grinned. He kissed her head. Hermione smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

*****In defense against the dark arts class the next day

Harry: _Oy! Hermione. Did you finish Snape's assignment._

Hermione: _Of course, when have I ever missed a deadline?_

Harry snickered.

Snape: _I hope everybody did their work. Hand it in, one at a time._

One by one the students got up and handed Professor Snape their work.. Hermione walked up and handed hers in. Snape brushed his hand against hers.

Snape: _Good. Now, did anyone not finish their work?_

Harry raised his hand cautiously.

Snape: _Mr. Potter? Of course. You were doing so well. It was only a matter of time._

Harry: _I'm sorry sir. I was just so busy this break._

Snape: _Not an excuse. You don't think everyone else was busy as well? 10 points from Gryffindor._

Harry rolled his eyes.

Snape: _Really Potter? Attitude? Detention, tonight, seven. Be here._

Harry: _Yes sir._

Snape turned away to scold another student who had raised their hand.

Hermione: _You didn't finish?_

Harry: _I was busy. Me and Ginny were fighting almost the whole time we were in Romania._

Hermione: _I would have done it for you._

Harry: _Good to know in the future._

They giggled. Snape glared over at them and the giggling immediately stopped. It was nearing the end of class. The students got up to leave

Snape: _Mrs. Granger. May I speak with you a minute about your assignment?_

Hermione: _Of course Professor._

Hermione walked up to his desk. Snape waited for everyone to leave.

Snape: _Was that good? I was normal right?_

Hermione: _Yes. I didn't see an issue._

Snape: Good. _Then this has a shot of working._

He smiled.

Hermione: _I must be going. I have a lot of work to do._

Snape: _Of course. I'll see you tonight? I thought we could watch a film._

Hermione: _What about Harry? You gave him detention._

Snape: _Oh right. Ok, how about tomorrow night during dinner?_

Hermione: _Ok that sounds lovely._

Snape: _Go on. Get to work._

Hermione: _Goodbye Severus._

Snape took Hermione's hand and kissed it. She walked out, back to the common room. Tomorrow night could not come soon enough. Their first real extended time alone together.

******In the Gryffindor common room after class the next day

Harry and Ginny were cuddling by the fire. Ron was playing with his patronus dog. Hermione slipped out behind them and went to the dungeons. She had dressed casually. Tight jeans, a t-shirt that exposed her middriff. As she approached the office door, she heard voices. Snape's voice and then someone else. A man, who hissed as he spoke. The sound sent chills all over her body. She listened in.

Snape: _Please, don't do this!_

Unknown Voice: _We made a deal all those years ago. You must honor it._

Snape: _I'll do anything. Please! Anything!_

Unknown Voice: _Severus. A deal is a deal._

Snape: _I cannot bear to lose her._

Unknown Voice: _You don't have her. How can you lose her?_

Snape: _But I will have her! Please let me have her?_

Unknown Voice: _Severus Snape….pitiful Severus Snape. How can I abide your request? You have broken a promise. You have broken our vow. You are no exception. You are alone, and you must remain alone to the end of your days._

Snape: Please. _I'll do anything! Anything!_

Snape was on his knees begging. The man recited a riddle.

Unknown Voice:

 _Glowing black in waters deep_

 _Singing songs on land do reap_

 _Seldom is the woodland floor_

 _Knocking on a wizard's door_

 _Wisps of smoke surround her head_

 _Two by two eyes of red_

 _Through the mirror so he can hear_

 _The voice of one whom you hold dear_

 _The Half Blood Prince must hear her call_

 _Hoars and quiet before she fall_

 _Shadow and flame befall on thee_

 _When leaves of green come silently_

With the last word, a cold rush of air filled the dungeons and the man was gone. Snape was bent over on the ground , staring blankly at the floor. Hermione burst in.

Hermione: _Severus! Severus!_

She bent down and helped him up to the couch.

Hermione: _Who was that? What happened?_

Snape: _That was…_

Hermione: _Who? Who was it?_

Snape: _Tom Riddle._

Authors Note: Now I know what you all are thinking. Voldemort! WRONG. This is an "alternate" setting. This Tom Riddle is not Voldemort nor did he do any of the things Voldemort did in the books or movies. Give him a clean slate. He is not Voldemort. I wanted to use familiar names rather then invent a character. As you can already tell, this is the "bad guy" hence why I chose to use Tom Riddle to portray him. Plus he speaks in riddles sometimes, so it fits!


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Snape sat in terror on the couch. His eyes were bloodshot. He stared at the floor, hands shaking. Hermione sat beside him waiting for words to form. After gathering himself, he spoke.

Snape: _I'm so sorry Hermione._

Hermione: _For what?_

Snape: _For putting you in this position._

Hermione: _What are you talking about?_

Snape: _Please don't be upset with me. My guilt is spent. Many years ago, at the end of July, Lily Potter was birthing young Harry. She was in tremendous pain, unnatural pain. Harry was killing her. The harder she worked, the weaker her heart became. She couldn't take it. She was ready to give up. She was dying. I was here, at Hogwarts when Dumbledoor brought me a letter. Lily had sent it from her laboring room. It was a goodbye. She knew she didn't have much time left. We were very close. Even James and I were on good terms. I was a frequent visitor. Anyway, I dropped to my knees in heartbreak as I read. I felt heavy and weak. My heart wanted to give up with hers. I wanted to be with her and comfort her at her time of need. I regretted not being there when she needed me most. As I sat on the floor, a cloaked figure appeared in front of me. Tom Riddle his name was. He said he could help me. He offered me a deal. He would save Lily's life instantly and guarantee her health until old age took her, along with her son, Harry. Of course I took the deal. I asked him what he wanted in return as I had nothing to give him. Riddle said he was conceived under a love potion and therefore could not love or be happy. He wanted my happiness. Riddle had taken many witch's and wizard's happiness from them. I told him I would give it to him as long as Lily lived. I signed a paper and just like that he was gone. A note was left behind that said "You have chosen a harsh life, a cursed life. Any time you grow fond of something, it will be destroyed." I knew then I had to shut myself off from the world. Lily was safe and that's all that mattered. I could deal with the consequences._

Hermione: _Until now._

Snape: _Until now_.

Hermione: _Does Lily know?_

Snape: _No one ones._

Hermione: _Tom Riddle wants to kill me because I am what you are fond of?_

Snape: _Yes._

Hermione: _He spoke in a riddle. What does it mean?_

Snape _: I don't know. What does it matter. I've set you up to die. What kind of man am I?_

Hermione: _A man in love._

Snape looked up at her.

Snape: _You know?_

Hermione: _Of course_.

Snape: _Hermione I can't lose you. You need to get away from me. Go back to your studies. Forget about me. Please._

Hermione: _I won't leave you._

Snape _: Go! Now! I can't have you near me._

Hermione: _I'll give you some time. But don't think for a second I will ever leave you. I will always be here with you._

Snape: _Always?_

Hermione: _Always._

Hermione turned slowly and started walking out. Snape quietly reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. He aimed it at Hermione. Tears started to stream down his face. He whispered.

Snape: _I'm so sorry. Obliviate._

Hermione stopped in her tracks and fell over. Snape rushed to help her up.

Hermione: _Oh thank you Professor. I must have not had enough to eat. I feel a bit faint._

Snape: _Be on your way girl. Go to the Great Hall._

Hermione: _See you in class. Goodbye._

Hermione left. Snape stood in his cold dark dungeon office. Alone. He knew what he had to do. He had to save her. What was the riddle? For the next few hours Snape looked into his mind and pieced together what Tom Riddle had said.

Snape: _I must do this piece by piece._

After hours, Snape had remembered the riddle. He wrote it down on a piece of parchment, changed his clothes, and apparated out of Hogwarts.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

*****A week later in the Great Hall, breakfast.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting together eating.

Harry: _What's the plan for today ey?_

Ginny: _Care to take a walk over the bridge and make our way to to Hogsmead? I fancy a sweet. Oh! And butterbeer!_

Harry: _Sounds like a plan to me darling. What about you two?_

Harry looked up at Ron and Hermione who were sitting on the other side of the table.

Ron: _Yeah alright, I'm in._

Hermione: _Are we forgetting something? A test? An assignment?_

Ron: _No I don't think so. We finished everything last night so we could have a bit of fun today remember?_

Hermione: _I'm sure there's something I'm forgetting._

Ron: _Come get a butter beer with us. You need a break from school work!_

Hermione: _I suppose you're right. Alright, I'm in as well._

The four of them walked out of the Great Hall and started on their way to the bridge. It was brisk outside, very snowy but they didn't mind. Hedwig darted about taunting Harry with low swoops. Ginny was running after her. Ron and Hermione walked slowly.

Ron: _Say, you ok Hermione?_

Hermione: _Yes just tired._

Ron: _You sure that's all?_

Hermione: _Positive._

Ron: _Alright then. I've been meaning to ask you this for a while. Would you care to go up to the Astronomy Tower one night with me? It could be fun. Looking at the stars. You could show me all the constellations?_

Hermione: _Sure. That could be fun._

Ron looked relieved.

Ron: _Just let me know when you are free. I know you have a lot of studying but if you could go during dinner one night you wouldn't lose any time._

Hermione: _How about tomorrow?_

Ron: _Perfect!_

They both laughed and continued on their way. Hermione cheered up a bit.

*****On Hogwarts grounds

Snape stood next to a tall willow. He looked up at the sky, it was white with snow clouds. There was a frost coming. He was glad it was still so cold. In front of him was a large lake. It was frozen over. Underneath, darkness. Snape pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket. "Glowing black in waters deep, singing songs on land do reap". Merpeople. Snape needed to talk to the merpeople of the Black Lake. He didn't know what about but it was in Riddle's clue. He pulled out from his other pocked a stringy sticky green plant. Gilly Weed. He ate it. Moments later his neck sprouted gills. He fingers and toes webbed together. He took a deep breath and plunged in, breaking the ice as he landed. He swam deep, only black, never ending darkness was visible. Snape pulled out his wand.

Snape: _Lumos._

The light illuminated everything. He swam forward, being cautious of the creatures watching. For thirty minutes he swam down, deeper into the Black Lake. Across the way was a green tinted arch. The Merpeople's nest. He swam forward, careful not to disturb their home. The Merpeople started to notice him. They held up their spears. They did not like visitors in the realm . One approached him, clearly angry.

Snape: _Please, I mean you no harm. Let me explain myself._

The mer people glanced at each other and nodded

Snape: _The woman I love has been set up to die. The only hint I have to saving her is this riddle._

Snape took out the riddle and held it up to the merpeople who read it over and over. Finally they answered. They sang:

 _Our voices carry over all_

 _No riddle too hard that we recall_

 _Please follow us and you will learn_

 _Take the black shield of the King's urn_

 _Look in it to see her face_

 _The love from which you can't erase_

The Merpeople began swimming. Snape followed eagerly. They led him to a field of underwater trees. In the middle stood a throne. It was empty. To the left of it was a suit of armor built with no legs, but a tail. The arms of the armor held an urn. Snape swam up to it. In the center was a small black shield stuck on as decor. Snape turned to the Merpeople.

Snape: _I need to take this? How will it help?_

The merpeople just nodded, urging him to take it. Snape pulled it from the urn and put it in his pocket.

Snape: _I promise I will return it. I cannot say when, but I will not keep it for myself._

The merpeople clapped in agreement and dispersed. Snape held up his hand and apparated. He landed in office, sopping wet. He pulled out the little shield from his pocket. There was nothing special about it. It was just a piece of art. He set it in his desk drawer and locked it. He slugged into his quarters to change out of his wet clothes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

*** In defense against the dark arts class

Snape: _Can you all be quiet? I'm trying to focus on my grading._

Snape continued to scuffle though papers. Correcting every little detail. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the back of the class together as usual.

Ron: _Boy he is in a mood lately._

Harry: _Yeah. We're just lucky we haven't gotten detention yet._

Ron: _But the workload, I barely have time for Quidditch practice! We aren't going to do well against Hufflepuff next week. Hufflepuff! We haven't lost a game to them in over a century. If we lose because of Snape he will be hearing from me. Well…maybe in a strongly worded letter rather then in person because well..you know…it's Snape._

Harry and Hermione laughed.

Class ended and everyone got up and started walking out. Ron and Hermione stopped right outside the door. Snape looked up, being careful not to be seen looking at them.

Harry: _Come on Ron we have practice._

Ron: _Right one second._

Ron turned towards Hermione.

Ron: _I'll see you tonight then?_

Hermione: _Yes, I wouldn't miss it!_

Ron leaned over and pecked Hermione on the lips. Turned and walked away. Hermione waved goodbye and walked in the opposite direction.

Harry: _How is it going? You two I mean. How long has is been?_

Ron: _Just a couple of weeks._

Harry: _Right. Well I'm happy for you two. It seems everything is coming together in our last year._

Ron: _It seems so!_

Back in Snape's office, he unlocked the drawer containing the small black shield. He had examined it over and over trying to figure out what part it played in the riddle. There was still so much he needed to figure out. The end was obvious. "Shadow and flame befall on thee, when leaves of green come silently". He had until Spring to save her or they would both be killed. What was he missing? He hadn't talked to Hermione since her memory left. He longed to hold her again. He wanted to kiss her. To be with her. He took out a piece of parchment and started to write.

 _Dear Miss. Granger._

 _Please be in my office tonight after dinner._

 _I have some extra credit work you may be interested in._

 _-Professor Snape-_

Snape called for one of the house elves to bring it to her. He hoped she would show up.

***At dinner in the Great Hall

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting. The house elf walked over holding Snape's letter.

House Elf: _Miss Hermione Granger?_

Hermione: _Yes that's me._

House Elf: _I have a letter for you from Professor Snape._

Hermione took the letter and thanked the house Elf.

Hermione: _Uh oh. This can't be good._

Ron: _Go on, open it. What's it say?_

Hermione read it out loud.

Ron: _Please don't go! We have plans._

Hermione: _You know me Ron. I never pass up extra credit. Let's reschedule for tomorrow. I'll make it up to you ok?_

Ron: _You had better._

Hermione got up to leave. Bent over and kissed Ron on the check then headed off for the dungeons. She walked happily through the halls, eager to score some extra work. She knocked on the office door.

Hermione: _Professor?_

Snape: _Ah! Miss. Granger. You showed._

Hermione: _Of course. What is the extra work?_

Snape: _I have some papers from first years that need grading. Would you mind assisting me?_

Hermione: _Sure_. _This seems like a job for detention?_

Snape: _Well I needed someone who wasn't an idiot. Who better then my top student?_

Hermione blushed at the compliment. She wasn't used to the Professor showing any type kindness. She went to sit at a desk.

Snape: _No wait. Sit over there. On the couch. I'll make some tea._

Hermione: _Oh ok…_

Hermione was hesitant.

Snape: _Everything alright?_

Hermione: _Oh yes yes. I'll get to work right away. I know you don't like to be kept waiting._

Snape: _Take your time._

Hermione didn't know what to make of Professor Snape's generosity. She brushed it off and began grading. A few minutes later Snape brought over some tea and cookies.

Snape: _Help yourself._

Hermione: _Why thank you Professor. I appreciate it._

Snape went and sat on the opposite couch, grading his own stack of papers. He looked up at her from time to time. She was so focused. Except for when she sipped her tea. Suddenly, he had an idea. The witch was smart. Maybe she could unknowingly help save herself.

Snape: _Say Miss. Granger. Do you think you could help me with one more thing?_

Hermione _: Of course! What is it?_

Snape: _I have this…um….heirloom. I cannot figure out what it is or what it does. Maybe you could enlighten me?_

Hermione: _I'll give it a go._

Snape handed her the black shield.

Hermione: _Well it's not a port key, not a horcrux or enchanted ?. There's a faint glow. Have you tried looking at it in the dark?_

Snape: _No. But what a good idea. Lumos._

The lights went out.

Hermione: _It's glowing a bit. Hold on let me go get my wand._

Hermione started walking over to her bag. The Shield becoming brighter.

Hermione: _Strange._

As she got to her bag the Shield was shining so bright it lit up the room. Hermione took out her wand and walked back over to Snape. The Shield faded.

Snape: _Any ideas?_

Hermione: _It seems to be some sort of communicator._

Snape: _How do you know?_

Hermione: Usually when two things, made out of the same original piece, are near each other they become linked. There is something else in your office that is linked to this shield, that is why it's glowing.

Snape: _There's a lot in this office, I'm not sure what it could be._

Hermione: _Well now you know what it is. I hope you can find the linking piece. Makes for a useful tool in a dangerous situation._

Snape: _Yes, thank you._

Hermione began to grade again. Very focused. Snape let her go after a couple hours when he had run out of things to do. The next few days he payed attention to her in class. She was doing remarkably well. He was most impressed. It was now nearing February and he was no closer to figuring out the riddle then before. Not panicking yet. There was at least another month before the trees bloomed.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

The next week went by slowly. Snape took every opportunity he could to spend time with Hermione. Offering extra credit almost every day. Of course she was excited about this. Snape didn't want her to remember, it put her in more danger but he missed her affection and kind words. There was nothing more he could do to protect her. The riddle made no sense other than a reference to both of them. With every day worry grew. It was consuming.

****In Hermione's dorm room

Hermione: _Have you finished your work yet? Do you want to go to the Great Hall for dinner with me? Ron and Harry are too tired from their game._

Lavender: _Yeah sure, give me a few minutes._

Hermione: _Ok._

Hermione and Lavender went to the Great Hall. They sat at the front of the table, just yards away from the teachers. Hermione helped herself to a plateful of mash potatoes and chicken wings. Ginny came over.

Ginny: _Evening._

Hermione: _Hi._

Lavender: _Hey Ginny._

Ginny: _Everyone ready for Spring? I feel it coming! The whomping willow is budding already._

Hermione winced a little.

Ginny: _You ok?_

Hermione: _Yeah..um..I dunno. I suddenly felt uneasy._

Ginny: _Maybe the chicken doesn't agree with you._

Hermione: _No it's more like a feeling._

Ginny: _Ok then. Well, I hope it gets warmer fast. It will make Quidditch much easier. Our whole team keeps complaining their hands freeze to the broomsticks during each match. A bunch of sissys if you ask me._

Ginny looked at Hermione, expecting a reaction. Hermione was looking down, confused. Ginny snapped her finger in front of Hermione's face.

Ginny: _Hello!? Earth to Hermione._

Hermione: _Sorry. I don't know why you decided to join the team._

Ginny: _Harry persuaded me. We played over the summer and he thought I would be good this year. I guess he was right. We are undefeated, courtesy of myself._

She smirked

Hermione: _Show off._

Ginny: _Hey pot, its kettle…you're black._

They all laughed and continued eating. Snape was staring at Hermione from the end of the teachers table. Hermione looked up and noticed, she blushed and went back to her food, but looked up again a few seconds later. Eyes were still on her, black as night, not blinking. It made her stomach turn.

Hermione: _I'm going to go back to the common room and rest a bit. I don't feel so good._

Ginny: _Do you want me to walk you back? We could stop by the hospital wing and get some TumTums for your stomach?_

Hermione: _No no I'm fine. Stay here with Lavender._

Ginny _: Ok feel better._

Lavender: _I_ ' _ll bring you some food to the room._

Hermione: _Thanks. Bye._

Hermione slowly walked out of the Great Hall and into the empty corridors. Not paying attention to where she was going, she bumped into someone. It was Snape.

Hermione: _Oh Sir. I'm sorry. I wasn't looking. I'm not feeling too well._

Snape: _Maybe you should go lie down._

Hermione started to feel faint. She collapsed into his arms. When she awoke, she was on the couch in Snape's office. There was tea and hot milk in front of her next to a potion.

Snape: _Drink the potion._

Hermione: _What is it?_

Snape: _Just drink._

Hermione drank. She felt a little better.

Hermione: _Thank you sir. I better be going. I do not want to disturb you._

Snape: _You fainted Miss Granger. Stay a moment to collect yourself. Drink the tea. You will feel better. I put your belongings on the table beside you. A few things fell from your pocket as you collapsed. Madam Pomfry was here. It's nothing more then low blood sugar. No need to go to the hospital wing._

Hermione: _That's very kind of you. But I really should be going._

Snape: _Fine. Just make sure you can manage._

Hermione: _Thank you._

Hermione stood up and collected her things. She started walking out. Snape's face turned sad as she left. A tear rolled down his check. Hermione arrived back in her room. Lavender sat on the bed reading a book.

Lavender: _Where did you go off to? I thought you were sick. I brought you some food._

Hermione: _I fainted. Professor Snape brought me to his office to rest._

Lavender: _Snape?_

Hermione: _Yes._

Lavender: _Wow._

Hermione: _What?_

Lavender: _Nothing. It's just, have you ever seen Professor Snape go out of his way to help anyone?_

Hermione: _Well no._

Lavender: _Just strange._

Hermione: _I suppose._

Lavender: _Haven't you been doing a lot of extra credit work for him?_

Hermione: _Yes, what of it?_

Lavender: _It seems he likes having you around._

Hermione: _Rubbish._

Lavender: _I'm just saying, has he done this with anyone else?_

Hermione: _I suppose not. He just sees how talented I am and wants to coach me to do well._

Lavender: _I'm sure that's all._

She said sarcastically.

Hermione: _Come on. This is Snape. He doesn't care about anything, much less anyone. I'm sure it's nothing._

Lavender: _Ok, whatever you say. Just be careful._

Hermione: _I'll watch my back._

They both chuckled. Hermione couldn't shake the feeling that Lavender was right.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

It was almost March now. Still cold, but warm enough that Harry, Ron and Hermione could join Hagrid for tea without slipping down an icy path. They visited him often after class. Hermione liked visiting Buckbeak, the two of them were close. They went down one late afternoon. Hagrid would be teaching one of their classes next semester and he needed advice.

Hagrid: _I just don't know how to teach. Curse Dumbledoor for this. What do I even say? I can't spell! How am I to write on a board?_

Hermione: _Just talk, don't write anything._

Ron: _Yeah, you're teaching about magical creatures. How about doing live demonstrations?_

Hagrid: _I can only do that with some. A lot of creatures are poisonous or dangerous in some other way. Last thing I need is to have a student hurt. Who knows what the ministry would do if that were to happen?_

Hermione: _What about Buckbeak? You could do a lesson about him._

Hagrid: _Not a good idea. Buckbeak is fond of you three because you have been coming here for years. He won't take well to a bunch of strangers staring at him. It would cause an outrage. I'll figure it out. Anyway. How are you lot doing?_

Harry: _Good. Final year is starting to get to me. I'm anxious to leave._

Hagrid: _Well the final stretch is almost upon us. I reckon in years to come you will be wishing you had more time here._

Hermione became uncomfortable talking about the future.

Hermione: _Let's change the subject please._

Hagrid: _Hermione you alright?_

Hermione: _Yes I would just prefer to focus on the present._

They all sat in silence looking out the window for a while.

Hermione: _I think I will go back and rest._

Harry: _You are acting awfully strange._

Hermione: _I'm just stressed about all my classes. Bye._

Hermione quickly left without giving anyone else a chance to speak. Harry turned to Ron.

Harry: _Is she ok?_

Ron: _Beats me. She hardly wants to hang out anymore. I plan evenings out and she cancels last minute. I'm about ready to give up._

Hagrid: _Ah! Don't give up. She will come around._

Harry nodded in agreement.

Ron: _I hope so._

Hermione walked quick, back up the path to the castle. She entered and breezed through the main gate not paying any mind to surroundings . She crashed into someone. Papers flew everywhere and she dropped her bag. All her belonging fell out.

Snape: _Again Miss. Granger?_

Hermione: _I'm sorry._

Snape: _You really ought to watch where you are going. Help me clean up this mess please._

Hermione: _Of course sir. I really am sorry._

They both bent down and began to pick up all Snape's papers. Hermione was making a neat pile, being her nosy self and looking at what was written. Snape didn't seem to notice. It was mostly student papers, detention slips etc…nothing that interested her.

Snape: _Is this yours?_

He held up Hermione's Mist Mirror.

Hermione: _Um yes, it must have fallen out of my bag. Thank you._

She took the mirror from his hands and swung her bag around to put it away. As she went to place it inside, images appeared. She and Snape were standing facing each other, talking. They were both smiling. Hermione stood up on her tip toes and threw her arms around his neck. Snape hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her waste. He turned his head inward and kissed her cheek. The image zoomed in and out, displaying still images of the pair hugging, talking, and laughing together. Hermione gasped.

Snape: _Is everything alright?_

She pushed the mirror into her back quickly.

Hermione: _Yes! Everything is fine. I have to go._

She ran off leaving the Professor to pick up his papers alone. A few moments later Hermione burst into her room.

Hermione: _Lavender! Lavender! You were right! He does like having me around. He does fancy me. I saw it. In the mirror I saw it when I was standing next to him._

Lavender: _You saw that in the Mist Mirror?_

Hermione: _Yes! Yes! What do I do? Do I tell Dumbledoor?_

Lavender: _Hermione, the mirror shows you what YOU feel. Not what the other person is feeling._

Hermione: _What?_

Lavender: _If you saw you and Professor Snape together, that's what you want. Not what he wants._

Hermione started blankly at her.

Hermione: _But I don't want that!_

Lavender: _Is there any possibility, deep down, you do?_

Hermione: _No of course not! He's vile, cold and heartless. How could that be what I want?_

Lavender _: You got me there. Although the Mirror has always worked for me. Give it to me, I'll have my mum check it._

Hermione: _It's clearly not working. I do not want Severus Snape._

Hermione shuttered. (Shivered?)

*****Later that night, in Hermione's dream.

Hermione was in a dark room. In the center was a fire. She approached it, trying to warm up.

Hermione: _Hello?_

Her voice echoed throughout the dark chamber.

Hermione: _Is anyone there? I seem to be lost._

No response. She sat down next to the fire, curled up into a ball and began to cry. She felt so alone, so helpless. The fire crackled, sparks shot out. Hermione sat up and looked into the flames. She saw the outline of a girl. She was dancing. Smiling. In the distance she could hear music. Another figure's outline appeared. Hermione couldn't make out who it was. It was a man. The outlines moved again, the man walked over to the girl as she danced and held out his hand. She gladly took it. Together they waltzed all around, hearing the growing music. Suddenly the girl fell to the ground. Something was pulling her down. The man lunged forward in attempt to save her but was blocked by an unseen force, he shielded his face. The girl reached out her hand again and again pleading for the man to rescue her. He could not, he was blocked. Her eyes opened wide as she fell into a bottomless hole. The man pounced forward in a panic. Hermione could see the fear in their eyes.

Hermione woke with a jolt , panting and screaming. She was covered in sweat.

Lavender: _Hermione!_

Hermione was still panting.

Lavender: _Are you ok? Should I call for Madam Pomfry?_

Hermione: _Bad dream. I'm ok_.

Lavender: _Are you sure?_

Hermione: _Yes yes go back to bed._

Lavender fell back asleep. Hermione laid back down and stared at the ceiling. All she could think about was the fear in their eyes. The fear in their red, fiery eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Hermione never fell back asleep. She stayed up, playing the dream over and over in her head. She wrote it down to ensure it wasn't forgotten, then placed it under her pillow. Lavender's alarm went off. Hermione pretended to be asleep.

Lavender: _Hermione, wake up._

Hermione turned over and opened her eyes. Lavender left to go to the loo. Slowly, she managed to get up and dress. Lavender walked back in.

Lavender: _Did you get back to sleep? You look exhausted._

Hermione: _No I didn't. I couldn't._

Lavender: _That must have been one hell of a dream. You were making a lot of noise for a little while before you woke up in a sweat. I almost woke you up myself, I was worried._

Hermione: _What did I say?_

Lavender: _You didn't say anything, just moaned a lot. It sounded like you were in pain._

Hermione: _It was just a nightmare, I'll be alright._

Lavender: _If you need to talk you know I'm here. Just because Ron and I didn't work out doesn't mean I have anything against you._

Hermione: _I know that. You are a good friend and I trust you. The Mist Mirror even showed you._

She laughed.

Lavender: _How is Ron? I try to keep my distance._

Hermione: _He is good. I'm afraid I haven't been such a good partner the past month. I've been really preoccupied._

Lavender: _With Snape._

Hermione: _Yeah…I guess._

Lavender: _Speaking of which, I'll send your Mist Mirror to my mum today. She should write back by tomorrow._

Hermione: _Thanks. I'm off to the Great Hall. See you later Lav._

Lavender: _Bye. I'm going back to bed until class._

Hermione walked out and met up with Harry and Ron in the common room.

Ron: _Morning._

Ron kissed her check. Hermione grinned.

Ron: _I'm looking forward to tonight!_

Hermione: _What's tonight?_

Ron: _I told you I had something special planned remember?_

Hermione: _Must have slipped my mind. I'm meant to work with Snape again but I think a date with you sounds much better._

Ron lit up.

Ron: _Glad to hear. Let's go to breakfast._

The three walked down to the Great Hall. Hermione looked for Snape to cancel their extra credit work but she couldn't find him.

Hermione: _Do you see Professor Snape anywhere?_

Ron: _No I don't._

Harry: _Me either._

Hermione: _Strange, he never misses a meal._

Ron: _What's strange is how you notice these things._

They all laughed as they took their seat and helped themselves to breakfast.

*****At defense against the dark arts class.

Harry, Ron and Hermione took their seats in the back and waited for Professor Snape to come in. The office door opened and in came Professor Slughorn.

Slughorn: _Good afternoon everyone! I will be filling in for Professor Snape until further notice._

Hermione raised her hand.

Slughorn: _Yes?_

Hermione: _And where exactly is the Professor?_

Slughorn: _Well I'm sure I don't know Miss Granger. You ought not to worry about such things. Now, let's begin. Everybody, I would like to see three pages about Hinkycaps. Rare creatures these are. Fascinating. Please have the assignment on my desk in an hour. You may work where you like. Get to work!_

Most of the class scurried out to go to the Library.

Ron: _Shall we go?_

Harry: _I'm going to work in the common room. See you at practice Ron. Hermione you should come watch. Now that it's warmer, its actually quite nice!_

Hermione: _I will. Yes Ron let's go to the Library._

They all disbursed.

*******Dumbledoor's office.

Dumbledoor: _Severus, this is unimaginable._

Snape: _I didn't know who else to turn to. Is there anything I can do?_

Dumbledoor: _Recite it again. I need to hear it again._

Snape: _Glowing black in waters deep, singing songs on land do reap. Seldom is the woodland floor, knocking on a wizard's door. Wisps of smoke surround her head, two by two eyes of red. Through the mirror so he can hear, the voice of one whom you hold dear. The Half Blood Prince must hear her call, hoars and quiet before she fall. Shadow and flame befall on thee, when leaves of green come silently._

Dumbledoor: _Merpeople._

Snape: _Yes._

Dumbledoor: _Smoke. Fire. Pretty clear. The Half Blood Prince. You._

Snape: _Yes yes but I don't know what it means. I don't know what I must do._

Dumbledoor: _It seems this is something you must figure out for yourself Severus. I cannot help you._

Snape: Please Albus. _You would risk the life of the girl?_

Dumbledoor: _Not a lot is known about Tom Riddle. But you must act alone or even worse consequences will be released. I want to help. But I won't risk any damage done to innocent people non deserving of it. I hope you can understand that._

Snape was in tears. Dumbledoor walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

Dumbledoor: _It will come to you Severus. You love her. There is no greater power in this world. It will save you._

Snape: _It won't save her. I must save her._

Dumbledoor glared at him and walked to the window.

Snape _: I must save her! I am a skilled wizard, surely there is something I can do._

Dumbledoor: _A piece of advice Severus. It is our choices that show us what we truly are far more than our abilities._

Dumbledoor apparated. Snape was left alone in the Headmaster's office. Snape realized then what he must do.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Snape went back to his office. He pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, a jar of blue ink and began to write. Snape folded up the letter. He walked up through the halls, past the Library and the Great Hall. He crossed through the courtyard and made his way down the winding path to Hagrid's hut. He knocked on the door. Hagrid opened it.

Hagrid: _Well Hello Professor. This is a surprise. What can I do for you?_

Snape: _I need you to give this to Hermione on the first day of Spring in 3 days. Can you do that?_

Hagrid looked confused.

Hagrid: _Well sure but why can't you give it to her yourself?_

Snape: _I'm gong away. I do not know for how long. Can I trust you with this Hagrid? It is of the utmost importance she receive this on the first day of Spring, not before._

Hagrid took the letter.

Hagrid: _May I know what it is in regard to?_

Snape: _It's just something she needs to know._

Hagrid: _Right, well, I'll keep it safe until next week I suppose._

Snape: _Thank you Rubeus. Have a nice day._

Hagrid was very confused.

Hagrid _: Um..you too Professor Snape._

Snape starting walking back to the castle but apparated. He arrived at a very large graveyard and started walking around, carefully reading the name on each gravestone.

*****In the Gryffindoor Common room after Quidditch practice

Ron and Harry had washed and dressed for dinner. They sat down on the couch in front of the fire to wait for Hermione.

Ron: _That was some practice. I think I've bruised every bone in my body._

Harry: _Me too. I hate the rain, it makes it hard to see clearly._

Lavender walked in.

Lavender: _Hey guys._

Harry: _Hey there Lav._

Ron nodded hello.

Lavender: _Have you seen Hermione?_

Ron: _I thought she was in your room getting dressed?_

Lavender: _No she's not. Anyway, can you give this to her? I would leave it in the room but mine seems to have gone missing. I don't want anyone to take hers._

Ron: _Yeah sure, of course._

Lavender handed Ron Hermione's Mist Mirror. Ron looked in it. He saw himself slapping Lavender across the face.

Ron: _Bloody hell what is this thing?_

Lavender: _Good to know how you really feel about me. Make sure Hermione gets it. And tell her my Mum says it's working fine. There was nothing wrong with it._

Ron stated at Lavender confused.

Harry: _We will be sure to get it to her. Thank you Lavender._

Lavender walked away.

Ron: _What the bloody hell is this?_

Harry: _Hermione said it was a mirror Lavender's mom invented that showed the holder how they feel about a person standing near them. To be honest I thought it was rubbish._

Ron: _Clearly not._

He chuckled.

Harry: _Let's go to dinner, I bet Hermione is already there._

They left for dinner. Sure enough, Hermione was already there, sitting next to Ginny. Harry and Ron sat down next to them.

Ron: _Thanks for waiting for us._

Hermione: _Sorry! I was really hungry and Ginny was going so I just went with her._

Ron: _It's fine. Oh, here. Lavender says there's nothing wrong with it._

Ron handed her the Mist Mirror.

Hermione: _She's sure it's not broken?_

Ron: _She said it's working just fine._

Hermione looked in it. She saw herself and Ron sitting side by side in the common room with Harry, Ginny, Seamus, Neville and other students, laughing. In the image, it was obvious her and Ron were nothing more than friends. Ron was looking over her shoulder at the images.

Ron: _So that's what you think of me then? I'm your boyfriend but you just fancy me as a friend!?_

Hermione: _Ron I'm…._

Ron interrupted her.

Ron: _Don't bother apologizing. I'm leaving._

Ron stormed off.

Ginny: _That was rough. I thought you were going to talk to him right after practice?_

Harry turned to Ginny.

Harry: _You knew about this and didn't tell me?_

Ginny: _Oh hush._

Ginny turned back to look at Hermione.

Hermione: _I meant to, but I was scared to hurt him. He is so fond of me._

Ginny: _Well I think talking to him would have been better then this._

Harry: _He will be ok._

Hermione: _No he won't for a while. Maybe you should go see if he is ok._

Harry: _YOU should go see if he is ok._

Hermione: _Alright alright I'm going._

She rushed out to find Ron who had gone back to the common room. Hermione arrived and sat next to him on the couch.

Hermione: _Ron I don't want to hurt you. I care about you a great deal._

Ron: _Clearly not enough._

Hermione: _It's not you, honest. I've just not been myself lately. I've had some strange things happen to me that I can't explain , I've been so occupied with it. I've been distracted and lost interest in our relationship. You did nothing wrong._

 _Ron: You just lost interest huh?_

Hermione: _I don't mean it like that. I just meant we haven't been spending enough time together for it to be real._

Ron: _It was real for me._

Hermione: _Ron I'm sorry. I want you in my life as a friend. Can you do that?_

Ron: _I need some time._

Hermione: _That's fine. Of course. But please know you did nothing wrong. You are an amazing person with such a kind heart._

Ron: _Thanks. Now please give me some space Hermione._

Hermione got up and went to her room.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Snape had been searching the graveyard for a day and wasn't even halfway across. He was tired and hungry. He couldn't go back to Hogwarts and put Hermione in risk. With great effort, he apparated out, first marking the stopping point. He arrived in a drive way and walked up to the front door. The door opened.

Lily Potter: _Severus! What a pleasant surprise._

Snape: _May I come in?_

Lily Potter: _Of course don't be silly! Come in come in!_

Snape walked in and slumped on the couch.

Lily Potter: _Is everything alright? No one has found out about you and Hermione have they?_

Snape was too tired to explain the situation.

Snape: _No they haven't._

Lily Potter: _Wonderful! How is it going?_

Snape: _I don't mean to be rude but I have been traveling all day and am very tired. Is it possible to stay in your guest bedroom for the night? I will be gone before you wake in the morning._

Lily Potter: _Of course Severus. You know you are always welcome here. Would you like some dinner first?_

Snape: _If is not too much trouble._

Lily Potter: _Not at all. James and I have just finished eating, we have plenty of leftovers. Come in to the kitchen, I will make you a plate._

Snape: _Thank you Lily._

They walked into the kitchen.

James Potter: _Why Severus. What brings you by?_

Snape: _Long story._

James Potter: _I've got time._

Snape: _I would prefer not to. I am really tired. I would like to eat and go to bed_.

James Potter: _Maybe we can help?_

Snape: _Begging your pardon James, but I am on a mission of sorts that I must complete alone._

James Potter: _If you need help, just ask._

Snape: _Thank you James._

James went back to reading the paper. Lily brought over dinner for Snape, he ate hurriedly, thanked Lily and went upstairs to sleep. The next morning, before the sun rose, Snape apparated back to the grave yard where he continued his search. He looked at each headstone, cursing when it was the wrong one. For hours he searched. There was only one day left. Tomorrow was the first day of Spring.

******After hours, in Hermione and Lavender's room.

Hermione: _And your sure your Mum said it was working?_

Lavender: _Positive. She tested it five times. Nothing is broken Hermione._

Hermione: _I don't feel that way about Professor Snape._

Lavender: _Evidently you do._

Hermione: _But I don't! The mirror is wrong._

Lavender: _Think back, have you ever felt anything towards him?_

Hermione: _He has been nice to me since Christmas. I've gotten a knot in my stomach when he stares at me but that's just because it makes me uncomfortable._

Lavender: _I think you are in denial._

Hermione: _This is Snape we are talking about. Severus Snape! He's dark._

Lavender: _Maybe that's what makes him attractive to you?_

Hermione: _No._

Lavender: _I can't listen to this anymore, I'm going to the common room._

Hermione: _I'm sorry it's just very frustrating._

Lavender: _Figure it out._

Lavender left. Hermione was angry. She certainly felt different around Snape, but not in any affectionate way. She picked up the mirror, looked at it and sighed.

Hermione: _I should put you away, I don't need to be reminded of what I saw._

Hermione crouched and pulled out a basket from under her bed. This is where she kept valuable things she didn't want anyone else seeing. She opened it to place the Mist Mirror inside but something caught her eye. Letters. Letters from Snape. She read them. Lavender came back a while later.

Hermione: _Look at this!_

Lavender: _What?_

Hermione: _Letters from Snape, to me! I don't remember ever getting these._

Lavender took the letters and examined them.

Lavender: _Where did you find them?_

Hermione: _In my basket. It's enchanted. Only I can open it._

Lavender: _So only you could have put them there is what you're saying?_

Hermione: _Yes but I have no memory of any of these!_

Lavender: _How is that possible?_

Hermione: _What is going on?!_

Lavender: _I'm officially creeped out._

Hermione: _How do you think I feel Lav!?_

Lavender: _Maybe you should go talk to Dumbledoor._

Hermione: _That's a good idea._

Lavender: _Bring the letters._

Hermione _: Ok, I'll be back._

Hermione sprinted out of her room, through the common room and the empty corridors. She reached the eagle staircase.

Hermione: _Lemon Sherbert._

The staircase began spiraling up, Hermione climbed it and burst into the Headmasters office, panting. Dumbledoor was sitting at his desk reading a book.

Dumbledoor: _Miss Granger, how can I help you._

Hermione proceeded to explain everything that had happened since Christmas.

Hermione: _And then I found these letters from him in my enchanted basket. I don't know what to do! I can't remember._

Dumbledoor: _Calm down, sit. Take a deep breath._

Hermione sat down on the opposite side of the desk.

Dumbledoor: _I want to help you Miss Granger, but alas, I cannot._

Hermione: _You know something about this?_

Dumbledoor: _I do. But to tell you would risk safety._

Hermione: _Who's safety?_

Dumbledoor: _That doesn't matter, what matters is you put this behind you. Get back to focusing on your studies. The year will be over soon._

Hermione: _Sir I cannot just forget this. I am going to figure it out with or without your help._

Dumbledoor: _I must advise you that is a foolish idea._

Hermione: _Where is Professor Snape?_

Dumbledoor: _I'm sure I haven't the slightest idea._

Hermione: _Rubbish! Where is he? I must talk to him._

Dumbledoor: _It is late Hermione, you must go back to your room._

Hermione slammed her hands down on the Headmaster's desk.

Hermione: _NO! Where is Professor Snape?_

Dumbledoor sighed.

Dumbledoor: _Last I saw him, he was going to Hagrid's. But that was almost two days ago. Please Miss Granger, you must return to your room._

Hermione: _I can't explain it Professor, but I must find him tonight. Something is telling me to._

Dumbledoor: _I cannot stop you. But remember, words are our most inexhaustible source of magic, capable of both inflicting injury and remedying it._

Hermione left. Still holding the letters she ran to Hagrid's. She knocked. Hagrid opened the door.

Hagrid: _Ah! Hermione. I've got something for you._


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

Hagrid: _Snape left a letter for you. He told me to give it to you the first day of Spring. It's about midnight so I suppose it's ok. Here you are._

Hagrid Handed her the letter. It read:

 _You don't know what you're alive for until you know what you would die for_

Hermione: _What does it mean?_

Hagrid: _Got me. He didn't say anything other then it was important._

Hermione: _Do you know where he is?_

Hagrid: _I'm sorry Hermione I don't. Would you like a cup of tea?_

Hermione: _No, I need to find Snape._

Hagrid: _Hermione, it's very late, you are not thinking clearly. Why don't you sit down and have some tea. Resume your search in the morning_.

Hermione: _Alright._

Hagrid: _Does anyone know you are here? They won't be looking for you will they?_

Hermione: _Dumbledoor knows I'm here I assume. I just talked to him._

Hagrid: _Splendid._

Hermione sat next to fang while Hagrid put the water on for tea.

*******At the graveyard

Snape had almost gotten to the end of the yard when he found what he had been searching for. The gravestone read "Tom Riddle Sr 1905-1943". Just then, Tom Riddle appeared.

Tom Riddle: _I see you have found my father's grave._

Snape: _I assumed this is where you lurk about._

Tom Riddle: _I know why you are here. But it is too late. Today is the first day of Spring. Hermione must die. Maybe if you hadn't erased her memories you could have saved her._

Snape: _Kill me. Kill me and spare her. You will keep my happiness. If I die, I can never be happy. You win._

Tom Riddle: _Oh Severus…you know that's not how this works. A deal is a deal. There are no loopholes. I gave you a chance to save her, but you failed._

Snape: _Please. Kill me. Let Hermione be, she has done nothing wrong._

Snape began to pull out his wand.

Tom Riddle: _Expelliarmus!_

Snape's wand flew out of his hand, Tom Riddle caught it.

Tom Riddle: _Did you really think I wasn't expecting that? But, were you expecting this?_

Tom Riddle pointed his wand at Snape.

Tom Riddle: _Incarcerous!_

Think ropes flew out of his wand and bound Snape's hands and ankes. He fell to the ground. Tom Riddle began to walk around, circling Snape.

Tom Riddle: _Shadow and flame befall on thee, when leaves of green come silently. Your time is up Severus._

Snape was struggling, trying to free himself form the ropes but everytime he moved, they tightened. He was unable to speak.

Tom Riddle: _It's time I pay a visit to your little witch._

Snape's eyes widened and he struggled harder.

Tom Riddle: _It's no use. When the ropes release you, Hermione will be dead._

Tom Riddle apporated out. He arrived outside Hargrid's hut. Through the window he saw Hermione sipping her tea.

Hagrid: _How are classes going?_

Hermione: _Fine._

Hagrid: _What about you and Ron?_

Hermione: _Oh, that's over._

Hagrid: _Does this have something to do with Snape?_

Hermione: _Not at all. I just didn't want it to go further. We are too different._

Hagrid: _I see. What about.._

He was cut off.

Hermione: _If you don't mind, I would rather not talk._

Hagrid: _Alright, well I'll just go feed Buckbeak his "midnight snack". You just sit and relax._

Hermione: _Thank you._

Hargrid and Fang left and went into the dark forest to find Buckbeak. Hermione sipped on her tea. She stood up and wandered over to the window to look up at the stars. But she saw something. A hooded figure. He wasn't moving.

Hermione: _Hello?_

No response.

Hermione: _Are you lost?_

Still no response. And then he hissed.

Tom Riddle: _Seldom is the woodland floor, knocking on a wizards door. Incendio!_

The window in front of her slammed closed. She heard the front door bolt itself. Hermione scrambled to escape. She tried smashing the windows but it was no use. All the lanterns went out. She was in complete darkness. Then there was a crackling sound above her head. She saw flames outside the windows. The hut was on fire. Hermione pulled out her wand.

Hermione: _Aguamenti!_

Water gushed out of Hermione's wand and landed on the flames. But this only made them grow bigger. Hermione wisped her wand around sending out three more waves of water. The flames endured, lighting everything in the cabin. Hermione was standing in the middle, clutching her wand, flailing it about trying to calm the fire. Above her head, beams starting falling. She jumped aside to avoid being crushed. Six more beams fell. The floor was now covered in coals.

Hermione: _Aguamenti! Aguamenti! Aguamenti!_

Water flew everywhere, but it only seemed to aid the heat. Hermione jumped aside to avoid another falling beam. She crashed into the wall, breaking her wand and hitting her head. She tried to grab the table to brace her fall, but knocked it over. Her bag and all of her belongings fell to the floor. She couldn't stand, couldn't move. Hermione felt her lungs filling with smoke. All her efforts were useless. She lay there in agony, waiting for death. Through the smoke and flames, she saw a glow. Her Mist Mirror. She stared at it unable to do anything else. Imagines appeared of Snape. He was holding her in his arms. She was smiling. Another image of the pair in Snape's office, the moment Snape confessed his love for her. Hermione's eyed widened. In her head flashed everything that had happened. The pollyjuice potion, the kiss, the letters. She remembered everything. Tears started streaming down her face. She could barely talk, her voice was hoars as she lay on the ground.

Hermione: _Severus. Help me. Severus. Save me._

She repeated this over and over until her voice was no longer recognizable.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

*******At the graveyard.

Snape lay on the ground still bound. He was getting tired of struggling. There were bloody rings around his wrists. Then he heard something. A woman's voice. He couldn't make out what she was saying. He felt heat radiating from inside his cloak. Thrashing, Snape managed to free the only item on him. The shield. It had turned from black to fiery red. He looked at it, curious. The voice became clearer. It was Hermione! Through the wind he heard her plea. The shield began to vibrate. With a flash, Snape disappeared, leaving behind the ropes that bound him. He landed inside a bright room. It was hot. There was smoke everywhere. Snape knelt over and began couching. He put his hands up and began looking around with squinted eyed. He saw Hermione laying on the floor. Snape leaped over to her, scooping her up in his arms.

Snape: _Hermione!_

Hermione lay lifeless.

Snape: _Hermione wake up!_

She opened her eyes slightly, smiled and held up her hand. Snape grasped it and hugged her. Together they embraced, the flames engulfing them. Snape held on to Hermione's hand, raised his wand and screamed.

Snape: Aguamenti!

A massive pool of water surrounded the whole hut, extinguishing the flames. Snape looked down at Hermione.

Snape: _Hermione! Don't you die on me._

Hermione: _Severus._

They hugged, still on the floor.

Snape: _You remember!?_

Hermione: _Yes._

Snape picked Hermione up in his arms and walked out of the hut.

Tom Riddle: _That's not possible! How?_

Snape set Hermione down on the grass. He turned to Tom Riddle.

Snape: _Avada…_

Hermione: _NO!_

Snape: _He tried to kill you!_

Snape: _If you kill him, you are no better._

Snape turned back to Tom Riddle.

Snape: _If you ever come near Hermione again, I will kill you._

Tom Riddle: _This isn't over._

Tom Riddle apparated. Snape ran back over to Hermione.

Snape: _Hermione. I'm so sorry. I can't…I'm sorry._

Hermione: _Severus._

Snape: _You almost died because of me._

Hermione: _You're often misunderstood but that's just because you're so prickly and private on the outside. On the inside, though, you're loyal to the people you love, and love is more powerful then anything._

Snape looked into Hermione's eyes. For the first time, in a long time, he was truly happy.


End file.
